Who Am I? I'm the Other Potter Book 2
by wilsonsophie18
Summary: Sophie stumbles into myths becoming real, right in America. But when she begins her second year at Hogwarts, word is spread of her brother coming. What will happen when they meet? Will he remember her? P.S. Please read the first one, before this one :)
1. Prologue

Sophie's POV ~

The wait of 9 hours on a plane finally dragged down and we landed in JFK Airport at 8AM. I yawn and stand up, stretching my legs and arms. I shake my head and then stand still before grabbing my bag.

I walked down the alley and off the plane.

I gaped at how marvellous and ginormous the place was.

I took two steps and then bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry"

"Tourist huh?"

I look up and see a man dressed in a dark blue pinstriped suit, his blue startling eyes and black trimmed beard.

"Yeah, very VERY long plane journey"

"From your accent it sounds like you're English?"

I nod.

He smiles "We Americans love the British accent, anyway, have a good journey"

"You too" I smile back.

He walks off in a different direction and I sit at the baggage area waiting for my rucksack to appear around the converyor belt.

I jump up as I see my bag and lift it. I place it firmly on my back before I see something sticking out.

'UPS'

UPS? Who are they?

All it gave, was an address.

'Farm Road 3.141 Long Island, New York 11954'

Okay...

I headed into the many shops at the airport and was pleased when I found a Starbucks. I paid for a small caramel latte and drunk that while I waited for a taxi to come.

The Gods must be expecting me.

UPS. Is that to do with Hermes and his postal services?

I finish my drink and bin the empty container before hailing for a taxi.

"Where would you like to go Miss? To a hotel or..."

I recited the address and he frowned at me, but he drove.

Out of the window, I marvelled at the sights of New York. The Statue, the State Building, I hope to see them.

He drove out of the city and he stopped at a sign.

'Strawberry Farm'

What the Hades? Is this a phony?

The man looked at me, and I paid him the pull price plus a tip.

I got out of the car, and he drove off.

I stood a little dumbfounded before I walked into the woods.

I stopped at what seemed like an entrance.

'Camp Half-Blood'.

Well, here goes nothing. 


	2. Chapter 1

**I know I said I would have demigods in. Annabeth, Clarisse, Beckendorf, Luke, and Stoll Brothers.**

**Working back from where I have planned Last Olympian, the ages of them are as follows ~**

**Annabeth - 10 years old.**

**Clarisse - 13 years old.**

**Luke - 16 years old.**

**Beckendorf - 14 years old.**

**Stoll Brothers - 13 years old.**

**And Sophie is 12 :3**

**Just to clear some things up :')**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Sophie's POV ~

I stood gaping at the entrance before I took a deep breath, and took my first step on Camp Half-Blood.

I thought there would be safety measures taken to protect the people that reside here. Obviously, they haven't put much effort in then.

I almost fell on my face, after losing my footing down a hill.

I scowled at myself, at my humility before witnessing a man in a wheelchair tansforming into a centaur.

"Welcome child"

I smile and bow to him.

"You must be Sophie, I am Chiron, Director of Camp Half-Blood. I wish to give you a guided tour but I am called for by the Olympians"

He sees someone and yells.

"Clarisse, come over here"

"What?!" I hear a yell from behind.

"This is Sophie, can you show her around. I have an IM waiting for me from the Gods"

"Fine" She retorts.

Wow, well ain't she a happy bunny?

She looks at me and frowns.

"Godly parent?"

I shrug my shoulders.

"Then you'll be bunking in cabin 11"

I shake my head.

"What now?"

"I'm afraid you don't have things clearly set out. I was invited here by the Gods, for the whole summer"

She gasps and her eyes widen.

"I had expected someone older, buffer and meaner. But you..."

She laughs "You're such a wimp! No match for me, daughter of Ares"

She yelps in pain, as something pulls her down to the ground.

"Wha-"

I smile at her "Just so I make myself clear. I may not be old or mean, but I am wise, courageous and brave. Plus, I have almost perfected my mental abilites, so don't judge"

She gulped and I laughed

"i'm just messing with you! I can tell we're gonna be good friends"

She jumps up from the ground and carries one of my bags, and we chat away like old school friends.

* * *

**(In the story, I do mention a cave in the hillside. i know uncle Rick wanted it for Rachel, but in here, it's just a guest room :) )**

Clarisse took me to the hillside and there was a cave. When i went in, the torches magically lit up and it lumintaed the whole room.

There was a TV stand with DVDs, a kicthen with a fridge, a collection of arcade games and then a small door to the side.

I had a look in and there was a king size bed, complete with a dresser, wardrobe and fitted with en-suite.

I laugh to myself, thinking how lucky i am, before I dump my bags at the bottom of my bed.

I head back into the living area and I see Clarisse take a gaze around the room.

"So, Clarisse, would you care to show me the Camp?"

She smiles and we head out of the cave.

We walk back through the area and i could see more people busy occupying themselves. I do catch a few, looking at me and I just turn my head and follow Clarisse.

She stops at the entrance to the Camp and turns around.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. This Camp was set up to protect the demigod offspring of Gods and Goddesses. All of us here are determined, meaning we know who our goldy parent is, and there are 12 cabins. One for each Olympian"

"And this right here is Half Blood Hill. And that pine right there, is Thalia's Pine"

"Thalia. Was she an important demigod?"

She nods "Daughter of Zeus. Three years ago, she journeyed here accompanied with two other demigods and a saytr. They were chased by cyclopes. Thalia defended her friends and died. Zeus took pity and turned her into a tree, to protect all other demigods"

I stop looking at the pine, and focus on the volleyball court, which is right in front of me, an arts and crafts statuion to the right and a gigantic house to the left.

"That is the Big House"

I look up and see something move from within the attic.

I shake the thought from my head and Clarisse walks to the right, pointing out the canoe lake, ampitheatre and climbing wall before we cross a river. Over the river, she points out the cabins, the mess hall, to the right. To the left, i could smell strawberries.

"The strawberry fields, pegasus stables, the forges, the armoury and the arena all to the left. Right in front of us here, we have the woods. In there, there is only Zeus's Fist. And we have the beach. That is roughly it. Do you want to see a specific area?"

"The arena"

Clarisse smiles wickedly at me before we walk down to the arena.

I see two people engaged in a sword fight. A tall blonde haired boy and a small blonde haired girl. They were sparring and then the small won, i don't know how. But the boy must have feigned because he tackled her to the ground.

The group of people laughed, they must attract a whole crowd of people if they're that good.

As we walked in, I could see people cringe and back away from Clarisse.

Is she a bully or something?

"Luke!" She yells.

The tall blonde guy stops and then he sees me.

"Wow, Chiron must be finding younger demigods. So, godly parent?" he asks.

Clarisse shakes her head "Nope, she's the guest who is here to stay. Luke, meet Sophie. Sophie, I want to you meet Luke, son of Hermes"

"Hello" I smile.

He laughs "God I love the British accent"

"I've been expecting you Potter" I freeze on the spot.

I'm tackled to the ground and I elbow the person who is on top of me. They laugh and I kick them before vaulting over them and putting them in a headlock.

I immediately drop my arms.

"Lara" I squeal pulling her into a tight hug.

"Ow" She whines.

I frown and smack her arm.

"Hey! You're fault I acted all ninja on you!"

"Pfft. Right, do you want me to go on my knees and plead 'I'm sorry'?"

We lock into a staring contest and we laugh.

"It's nice to see you, Sophie, it hasn't been long, huh?"

I laugh "Nope, I didn't know that you went to this Camp"

"Guys, I want you to meet my best friend Sophie, who excells in knowledge and fighting"

I interject "Purple belt at Karate"

Lara splutters and looks at me dumbfounded.

A conch bell sounds and the group parts, leaving Lara, Luke, Clarisse and I.

Luke drags Clarisse by the arm, off to the mess hall and they have a mini-fight.

Lara and I stand awkwardly before I sigh.

"Why didn't you tell me? You must know who your mother is, but I take it there is no cabin for her. Don't worry, I can guess who it is and I'll take it to the grave with me"

She smiles and her purple eyes spark.

"Do your eyes do that all the time?" I marvel.

She laughs at me as we walk to the mess hall.

* * *

**O.O**

**Two reviewers already?!**

**I am Lara Daughter of Hecate, well I hoped you liked this chapter xD**

**Godofall, thanks :D**

**I wasn't planning on posting Other Potter 2 today :3**

**I now have a busy workload now because I didn't study :L**

**An essay for tomorrow, two essays for Friday, a close reading passage done for Friday and a personal statement handed in ASAP, can I be bothered? XD**

**If any of you guys noticed the spasm of the prologue which was different, my apologies, I must have effd up somewhere :L So I properly corrected it ^^**


	3. Chapter 2

**I have another reviewer! Outofthisworldgal! Her review made me laugh because she summed up what I sorta had in store, but now they've guessed I may change a few things ^^**

**I've done three essays, my close reading passage and my personal statement can wait until next week. Because 1) Catching Fire and 2) Doctor Who. My weekend is complete ^^**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Sophie's POV ~

Lara and I walked down to the mess hall and there were thirteen tables in total, in a circle with a fire in the middle.

Lara smiled at me and pointed to the main table at one end, with Chiron who was in deep discussion with someone I don't recognise, before she went off a table with Luke.

I headed off to the table and smiled at Chiron before taking a seat.

Chiron and what-ever-his-name-is stopped talking and I had their full attention.

"Sophie, I would like you to meet Di- Mr D. He's the Activites Director here at Camp Half-Blood. All of us here are to recognise you as a guest." Chiron pointed to the man who he was talking with, his face seemed pudgy and he wore a leopard printed shirt.

He scowled and rolled his eyes. I avoided his gaze and wished for something British to eat.

I watched in amazement as the nymphs carried this food to the table. In my empty glass, I wished for Ginger Beer. Hey, there's no alcohol in it ^^

I was going to eat but I saw people get up from their tables and throw food in the fire. To appease the gods.

I carried my plate to the fire and I threw in my fish.

"To the neglected gods who aren't as thought of as the Olympians, you are powerful"

I sat down at my table and ate the rest of my food on my plate.

There wasn't much said at the table but I swear Mr D couldn't look away. Do I have a gigantic zit on my face?

I was quiet as I gulped my drink.

Chiron stood up and clomped one of his hooves on the wood.

All eyes were on him.

"Welcome back Campers, and hello to new Campers. I would like to introduce our guest who has traveled from Britain. I hope you wish Sophie a warm welcome, as she is staying here all summer, and approved by the Olympians. The demigods of Hephaestus have created an impressive climbing wall. To the Gods!"

"To the Gods!" The people chanted.

I lifted my glass and drank the rest of my cup.

People moved from the tables and started chanting some songs as they headed to the ampitheatre.

"Sophie"

I see Luke, smiling at me.

"Hey Luke, that was cool sword skills back there"

"Thanks, can you wield a sword?"

I shake my head and his grin widens.

"Perhaps I can help you, how about you come to me for lessons?"

I smile "That would be very nice"

"British, huh?"

I laugh and mock in the American accent "Please don't diss Brits, after all, I may diss Americans and their accent"

He laughs and I laugh along.

"You seem quite an awesome person Sophie. How do you know Lara?"

That put a small halt in my thoughts.

"I go to the same school as her" With honesty.

"Ah, between you and me, I think her mother could be a Primordial, I mean she can control the night."

"I'm not sure but it could fit the picture, but after all, that's her business and as a friend, I don't want to impose on her secrets"

His expression turns neutral, and we walk down to the ampitheatre.

He takes me to some of his friends from the Hermes and Athena cabin.

"Sophie, I'd like you to meet Annabeth, Annabeth I'd like you to meet Sophie"

"Hi" I chorus.

She glares at me with her grey startling eyes and I just scowl back at her.

She stomps off in another direction.

"Jeez, what's up with her?"

Luke gives me a look and I hang my head low.

"Don't get yourself so down, Sophie. Annabeth and I have been here for 2 years. Before that, we were on the run, looking after one another, we weren't alone. We had Thalia, have you heard the story?"

I nod.

"And Annabeth is still like a little sister to me, but don't worry, she shows disgust to anyone who I talk to. After all, we were close"

Ah, jealous? Well, she looked like a 10 year old to me. What is her problem? Does she think I will steal Luke away from her and she'll go all crybaby? Wake up, reality check, I'm not a wimpy 12 year old, hell I've suffered so much and do you see me crying? I only cry at HAllowe'en's to lament for my parents. That is all. Their deaths have changed my perspective on things. Death is part of life, everyone dies when it is their time.

I sit down next to Luke and we see Clarisse arm wrestling with other demigods.

I smile wickedly and turn to Luke "5 Drachmas I can beat Clarisse"

He laughs "You're on!"

* * *

I head over to Clarisse who finishes some Apollo child before she sees me.

"Come to play, Sophie?" She flexes her muscles.

"Of course"

I place my arm on the table, my elbow touching the table and my hand open. Clarisse grasps my arm tightly and there is another Ares kid refereeing.

"One shot, or first to three?" He asks.

"Three" We smile.

We had everybody's attention as the kid yelled "Begin!"

I have to admit, Clarisse is strong and damn, she has muscles. But I do have a chance of winning.

I can hear people betting on us, who will win. Most betted for Clarisse. I can't wait to prove them wrong.

After a minute of nothing, I smashed her hand into the table.

"Sophie 1 Clarisse 0"

We take our positons again and soon enough it was 2 all. One last point to win.

I'm sure Chiron and Mr D were watching, as was everyone else was.

I faked yawned and smacked her hand into the table, splintering it into pieces.

"Sophie wins"

Clarisse frowns at me and then grins.

"How about a Karate rematch?"

I laugh "You're on, but you've got guts Clarisse, I like that about you. But I have trained with professionals in this area, so prepared to get your ass whipped in style"

She scoffs "Bring it!"

I take my hoodie off and throw it to Luke. He catches it and we assume the karate stance.

The same Ares kid referees us.

Clarisse starts with a few kicks and punches and I easily dodge them, and block them. I kick and then swivel on the ground, landing a blow to her chest, and flip up from the ground. We do land punches on each other, but I won again this time, by a roundhouse swivel to the face.

The crowd 'ooooohs' as I stand up victorious.

"You can really fight Clarisse!"

She looks at me before walks off.

Now I kinda feel a little bad and I slumped back to the cave.

I just threw myself on my bed and let my thoughts submerge into dreams...

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling a little queasy, that would be the jet lag hitting in. I groan and grab a bottle of water from a small fridge and gulp it down. I pause and think.

'Would any of the Gods want to see my capability? My powers? Why aren't they here then?'

I sigh and head down to the Mess Hall. Each table had an addition.

The Gods.

Oh my stars.

I see the same man I saw coming off the plane stand up.

"Welcome Sophie" He says.

* * *

After breakfast, I headed down to the Arena.

I saw Luke already practising with his sword. He sees me and joins me.

"We need to pick out a sword for you"

He leads me into the armoury and then picks out a sword for me. I test the weight of it in my hands, how sturdy it is, and swing it several times before nodding.

Luke and I are in the Arena, and he is barking instructions about swords. I prefer practical over theory.

I do what comes naturally to me and my sword 'clinks' to Luke's.

We stand in the stance and ready ourselves, we do have a crowd watching. I hope to show a few things off, and kick his ass.

We swing, parray and do whatever, before I stole his sword and pointed them at him.

"That was a good move, Sophie" He comments.

I hand him back his sword and I head off, down to the beach. Just to clear my thoughts.

I walk down to a pier and sit down, letting my legs dangle down, my feet nearly touching the water.

A throat is cleared from behind and I keep my gaze firmly on the horizon. The sun is beautiful as it barely touches the horizon.

"Sophie, what's wrong?"

I feel a pair of arms on my shoulders, pulling me into a hug, and I look, seeing it is Lara.

"I'm not going to fit in well here" I say.

"Don't feel like that! Don't be so down on yourself! Show them who you are! Prove your strength! But just think. We have two months here, before we head to Hogwarts, and you will meet your brother. Keep your chin up. You are the Other Potter. And I'm your trusty sidekick Lara Bronze"

She does some weird jujitsu move and I laugh at her.

This summer will be memorable.

* * *

**Okay guys! I don't want to make it seem repetitive if I write a chapter of each day of Camp Half-Blood, so I'm doing what I did, and I'm going to skip until the third last day of Camp, and Sophie will be reflecting on what she done in Camp. **

**Then I will have a POV on Harry's summer. I know what is portrayed in this part and written, but I will also include something about Sophie as well. **

**LEAVE A REVIEW OR THE STALLION DUCKS WILL CHASE ME AWAY :)**


End file.
